Vanessa, the lust experiment
by Slushy18
Summary: An experiment similar to Hunkahunka... except much more evil.
1. Lilo and Stitch meet Vanessa

****

Disclaimer: This story may contain inappropriate material for younger children. Do not read if you are under the age of 17.

Experiment 069... was an experiment like HunkaHunka. Except she filled males with a sexual lust for the first women they see. And she was loose at the beach.

Women: It sure is hot huh?

Man: I have told you, Mary I am not interested in you.

Mary: But why not Matt?

Matt: I all ready have a girlfriend, plus you well... just aren't my type.

Mary: But why?

Matt: I am sorry. I really have to go.

__

Meanwhile a purple female experiment walks onto the beach. She is really good looking and flirtatious. She uses her perfume to make a man become lustful for the first women he sees.

069: hey there baby. Is it me or is it very hot all of the sudden?

Matt: Wait, excuse me? What is your name?

069: Why don't you guess it big boy.

Matt: You look like a Vanessa... but what do you want.

__

She takes her perfume and squirts it onto Matt.

Matt: What the...

__

Matt sees Mary.

Matt: Whoa! Hey there! Mary!

Mary: Matt?

Matt: I want to talk to you? Come back to my place? Please?

Mary: Yes, but... what happened?

__

Vanessa walks in.

Vanessa: it is all my doing. When I squirt my perfume men become lustful towards the first women they see!

Mary: Wow. Thanks!

Matt: Come on Mary! Lets go!

__

Mary goes back to Matt's place... but something happens. Matt gets out of control and Mary cannot fight him off. The lust was to strong... and Mary ended up being raped... Meanwhile Lilo & Stitch where just on the way to the beach once again.

Lilo: I bet the waves are really nice today Stitch! Who knows... maybe Keoni will be there!

Stitch: Yah! Ich!

__

Lilo and Stitch walk onto the beach.

Lilo: Wow! What a sunny day! I love it!

__

Stitch uninterested walks looks around and sees Vanessa... Experiment 069.

Stitch: Hottie!

__

Vanessa noticed Stitch.

Vanessa: Hey there big boy! You look fine...

Stitch: Oh! Ha ha!

Lilo: Hey! An experiment! Why does she look so...

Vanessa: Who are you?

Lilo: I am Lilo! And I am going to help you find your one true place!

Vanessa: For what?

Lilo: Wait, first we have to figure out what you do.

__

Lilo is distracted when she sees Keoni.

Lilo: It's Keoni!

Vanessa: You like that boy?

Lilo: Well... a little.

Vanessa: I could have him all over you...

Lilo: No thanks. We had a problem with that with another experiment.

Vanessa: Trust me.

__

Vanessa goes towards Keoni.

Vanessa: hey there sexy.

Keoni: What? Was that you...

Vanessa: Open wide honey.

__

Vanessa sprays Keoni.

Keoni: What the... Lilo!

Lilo: Me?

__

Keoni runs over to Lilo.

Keoni: Oh my god... you look so hot.

Lilo: You mean it?

Keoni: You bet! Lets hang!

Lilo: Awesome! Stitch! You can stay with Vanessa while me and Keoni go do something.

Stitch: Yay!

Vanessa: Jus wait until your little friend finds out what is in store for her.

Stitch: Huh?

Vanessa: Keoni will be all over her all right... and everywhere else...

__

Stitch realizes what Vanessa is up to.

Stitch: I have to save Lilo!

Vanessa: Have fun finding them buddy! This beach is packed full!

__

Stitch has to try to find Lilo before she ends up getting hurt very badly. But can he find her in time before Vanessa's evil spell is put through? Stay tuned for chapter 2!


	2. The Conflict

__

Stitch was very determined to find Lilo. he knew she was in big trouble.

Stitch: Lilo! LILO!

Vanessa: Give it up you fool. It is hopeless.

Stitch: NO! SHUT UP!

Vanessa(evil tone): Listen you. Stay the fuck out of my way. You don't want to mess with me.

Stitch: I WILL FIND HER!

Vanessa: HAHA! YEAH RIGHT!

__

Meanwhile Lilo is alone with Keoni in a cave.

Lilo: Wow. This sure is a cool cave isn't it?

Keoni: It is perfect baby...

__

Keoni is touching Lilo a lot.

Lilo: Keoni, can you please stop it?

Keoni: Stop what? I thought you loved me.

Lilo: Well, I do but you are touching me to much!

Keoni: It will be all right baby.

__

Keoni grabs Lilo and starts to kiss her.

Lilo(scared): KEONI! LET GO NOW!

Keoni: No one can here you scream Lilo.

Lilo: ARE YOU CRAZY?!?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?!?

Keoni: Come here Lilo!

__

Lilo slaps Keoni but she can't fight him off. Soon he rips off her shirt. Luckily for her Stitch comes just in time.

Keoni: OH! Why hello there blue dude! I was just um...

__

Stitch charges towards Keoni.

Keoni: Please I am sorry! I don't know what came over me! All the sudden I was filled with this lust. It isn't my fault!

Lilo: he is right Stitch. That... experiment is the one that caused all of this. We need to find her before she causes any more trouble!

Keoni: You mean the purple chick? She showed up just before several rapes occurred. Right around the beach.

Lilo: Why would Jumba make such a horrible experiment?

Stitch: Hmm.

Lilo: Keoni, you go home. Me and Stitch are going to get her.

__

They look around the beach for Vanessa. She is nowhere to be found but when they come upon a naked women they know they are close.

Lilo: We have to find her at any cost! Stitch, you look over by the pier. I will look around here.

__

That is when Stitch was walking toward the pier Vanessa was standing right there.

Stitch: Aha!

Vanessa: Whoa! Don't do that you fucker!

Stitch: Lilo!

Vanessa: Still looking for your friend? She is probably having a great time right now.

Lilo: You found her!

Vanessa: What!?!?

__

Lilo gets out a big bag and puts it around her. They then take her home.

Lilo: What is this?

Jumba: Hmm. Experiment 069. The lusting experiment. it was designed to fill any males with a lust for the first women they see. I used it to try to like ex-wife. It was a failure. The only way the curse was worn off is if the man realized what he did was wrong and said he was sorry.

Lilo: What are we going to do with her?

Jumba: I don't know... this one doesn't really have a place in society.

Lilo: Yeah. Lets just deactivate her.

__

She gets out of the bag.

Vanessa: I don't think so!

__

She sprays the perfume at Jumba.

Lilo: OH NO!

__

Stitch attacks Vanessa. He slashes her, but she retaliates by kicking him repeatedly in the head.

Vanessa: Aw, poor little baby.

Stitch: Ow....

Vanessa: Give up?

__

Just then he grabs her and throws her into the wall. He then tackles her in keeps punching her in the head. She is bleeding.

Vanessa: You may have beat me but the only way to return everyone back to normal is to get rid of me, and that isn't happening buddy!

Stitch: You think?

__

Lilo then throws the dehydrator to Stitch. He forces Vanessa into the container.

Vanessa: No! I swear I will be back! I PROMISE IT!

__

Vanessa is then dehydrated and turned back into a pod.

Lilo: Good riddance. That was your worst cousin yet.

Stitch: Agreed.

Jumba: Uh... I feel funny.

Lilo: At least everyone is back to normal. Thanks for saving me again Stitch.

Stitch: You're welcome!

__

Ok, so it was a little racy and it kind of sucks. Please be totally honest when reviewing this so I know what to approve upon... which I know there are a lot of needed improvements.


End file.
